You're All I Need, So Wrap Me Up
by Safe.Place.To.Read
Summary: 'You're mine, Spence. That's the best present I could ever ask for.' A series of holiday one-shots where 'A-Toby' doesn't exist, and Spoby can finally have their happily ever after. Sleigh riding...snowman building...fireside snuggling... If this is what heaven feels like, Spencer was ready to embrace every single second of it. -Fluffy Spoby-
1. Sleigh Bells Ring

**hello beauties! **

**so being the christmas junkie i am, i was watching the santa clause 2, right? and when they got to the sleigh scene i was just like...this would be even more perfect if it was in spoby form. so i got to thinking, what if i wrote a series of one-shots of my babies over the holiday?! and i wrote and i wrote...until this fic was born ;)**

**for those of you who've seen the fabulous movie, you may or may not recognize some of the quotes/references i note in here. and for those of you who haven't? no worries :) i just highly reccomend doing so because, well, it's an amazing movie *wink wink**

**also, a big shout out to ana, tracey and chrissy for always being there/supporting me with not only my writing, but everything else, too :') **

**[but tracey baby- thanks so much for proofreading!] **

**you're all the sweetest. and when i say 'all' i really do mean ALL ;) you readers are the best.**

**so without any further ado, here's chapter one and, merry christmas to all and to all a good read! xx i love you all hehe :) **

**i do not own pretty little liars.**

**. . . .** .

"You know," Spencer shivered, "most boys take their dates ice skating in the winter. Not on magical sleigh rides on the trails of Santa Claus Lane."

"Oh? Scott Calvin begs to differ."

"Scott Calvin wasn't exactly a boy, Toby..." She pressed on. "He was Santa Claus. And last time I checked you weren't an old cookie addict with a shaggy beard and elf slaves."

"Elf slaves?" He laughed questioningly as her head bobbed up and down. "Well if that's what you want to call my tiny friends, I guess that's cool. But I'll have you know, Bernard was more of a pal than a workhorse."

Spencer giggled, still in utter disbelief that her boyfriend rented them a horse drawn sleigh from the seasonal shack downtown. After her 'golden parents' ventured off to visit their great aunt up in Canada, she was crestfallen. But it's not like she was surprised; they'd never spent a single Christmas with her in their lives. She just thought that with everything that happened this past year-Jason's reveal, the loss of Baby Thomas- they'd at least stay and try to patch some things up. Maybe one cheery day spent all together would be the beginning of a fresh start.

"Do you want some cocoa?" Toby snapped her back into reality.

"Oh man...now you're actually starting to sound like him." Spencer teased. "But yes, I would love some cocoa. Did you bring those cute little snowman marshmellows?"

He nodded, pouring the mug. "Only the best for you. I know how much you love them."

She flushed. It baffled her how his charming remarks still made her heart swell after all this time. "Thank you." He beamed back at her.

"Okay; we have cocoa, we have a blanket. We have a horse drawn sleigh. The only thing that's missing...is..." As if on cue, white flurries started falling from above.

Giddily laughing, Spencer yanked her boyfriend's hand. "What?"

"It's snowing!"

He chuckled, too, adoring the sweet childish look overtaking Spencer's features. "Oh, it is! As if by magic."

"That's what I was gonna say- I wish it was snowing!" Still unable to get a hold of herself, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar scent.

A comfortable silence soon fell upon them as Spencer's giggles died down.

"Spence?" Toby whispered after a while, toying with her locks.

Murmering a barely audible 'hmm,' her pinkish ears perked up.

"You do know they love you, right?"

Sighing, Spencer lifted her head up and looked her boyfriend square in the eye. "Of course I do. They just make it really hard to remember sometimes." He nodded understandingly. "But...can we just...be here right now? I really don't feel like reliving my tragedies of Christmas past."

Instead of replying with a simple 'of course', he leaned in slowly and rubbed his nose against hers, causing Spencer's mouth to curl up into a joyous smile.

"Toby?" She muttered suddenly.

"Yeah?"

Deliberately moving her lips behind his ear she whispered quietly, "I love you so, so much. Thank you...for everything you've ever done, and for everything I know you'll do."

Gently caressing his roseatte cheeks, she stared deep into his soul and softly planted her lips on his. More than happy to oblige, Toby kissed back with all the love he had. And with Spencer...that was infinite.

. . . . .

_As the sleigh drove off into the spirited night and jingle bells rang in the distance, Toby held his love closer than ever. "Spencer," he muttered into her hair. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"You told me a while ago that I was your safe place to land." She nodded, a bit confused. "Well what I was too scared to tell you back then was, you're mine, too. And I count my stars every day that I have you." _

_"Merry Christmas, Toby." _

_He chuckled. "Oh we're not there quite yet...we still have a whole bucket list to get through." _

_Spencer smiled tenderly as she snuggled back into Toby's comforting arms, one hundred percent sure there was no place she'd rather be._


	2. Walking in a Spoby Wonderland

**wow! you** **guys are Awesome! with a capital 'A' ;) merry christmas everyone! enjoy xoxo**

**. . . . .**

Shoveling up the last pile of snow, Spencer let out a breath. She'd been working for a total of three hours, up before dawn, clearing her driveway of the remains last night's blizzard left them. Her cheeks were cherry red, legs were frozen solid, and she swore her fingers stuck to her mittens.

"Wow, you don't waste any time!"

"Hey," Spencer's eyes twinkled as she whipped around coming face-to-face with her adorable beau. "How are you? I didn't hear you walk up... I don't suppose you came here to make me a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Toby chuckled, pulling her close. "I actually came here to check up on you and your beautiful face, seeing as I haven't seen you in over nine hours." She smiled. "And I've realized that your beautiful face..." Using his pointer he lightly touched Spencer's chin. "is colder than the Grinch's soul. I could make you a sandwich. But I could also brew you some cocoa?"

Her already roseate cheeks pinkened at his thoughtfulness. "Hmm...I'd like both."

. . . . .

After an hour or so of defrosting by the chiseled fire, Toby had suggested a date out in the snow. Spencer objected the idea right away, naturally; she was already so cold. But after a bit of convincing (read: kissing), she caved. He drove her to Rosewood's local park in hopes of giving her the childhood memories she never had the privilege of having before.

"Toby..." Spencer giggled, ducking from a flying snowball. "Aren't we a tad bit old for this?"

"Of _course _not, Spence. Why would you ask such a silly question?" He joked, laughing too.

Crouching down, she packed the crystals tightly into a ball.; a mischievous grin formed across her face.

"One." She smirked.

"Two..." Toby faked a nervous expression as his girlfriend counted on. He knew Spencer, so he knew she never did anything without a thought-out plan. So as she threatened him with the crystal ball she had wrapped around her fingers, Toby's mind raced, trying to think up a way to beat her to the punch. Sure, she'd be vexed if he beat her once again, but this was his game; he used to have these sort of fights with his Mom back in the day.

Well that and...he lived for Spencer's infamous pout.

"Three!" Spencer screeched as snow splattered all over her marshmallow coat.

"Toby! What are you thinking?!" She puckered her bottom lip out, showcasing that out only she could wear so adorably.

"Exactly the same thing you were." He cracked up. "What, should I not have done that?"

She pushed him lightly. "No... So now are you gonna try and kick my ass at Scrabble, too?" She joked.

"Spencerrr, I think I've already done that." They smiled at the memory. As if trying to recreate the date [except only in reverse], Spencer inched in, getting closer and closer to his intoxicating lips. She could almost taste them as she breathed in; it literally took everything she had not to kiss him right then and there.

Just as Toby puckered his lips too craving the taste of his significant other, he was instead met with the chill of snow cascading down his back. "Spencer!"

"It was not a complete ass kicking, Toby."

. . . . .

_Sun's eyes drooping shut, but snow's pace never slowing, Spencer and Toby lay atop their truck's front seat. It was the truck that held so many memories, so many laughs, so many kisses. _

_As they hold each other close, creating yet more [kisses, laughs and memories], they are finally able to breathe with ease. Their hearts beat in synch and their eyes fill with love; truthfully they feel whole. _

_Reminiscing over the day's events, hearty laughs fill the vehicle. They talk about their very own 'Mr. Snowman', the children who laughed at their own childish ways, the rink they skated on... Though Spencer was never quite able to enjoy herself as a youngster the way she did that day, she was content. Maybe one day she'll even thank her parents for depriving her of youth; now all of her firsts will be with the boy who holds her heart. _

_"I love you so much. Please, never let me go." Spencer whispered into her boyfriend's chest. _

_"Never," he whispered back, meaning those words with all of his being._


End file.
